


It All Started With Connections

by musubea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, eventually, well get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musubea/pseuds/musubea
Summary: In a small and crowded city of Tokyo, everyone is bound to meet new people. Either be a new friend or a new lover, it's just going to end up chaotic. In a good way, of course. Now where are they going to meet? Probably in a daycare center, grocery store, a pet store, or just in your normal local coffee shop nearby.
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Usual**

* * *

_Remember to smile, don’t show any disgust to the kids—especially to the mothers._ Oikawa tiredly sighs while he stands behind the counter as he smiles at the kids leaving the daycare. The moment the last kid stepped outside the daycare with his mother, Oikawa immediately slouches down as he sits on a chair. “Good job today, Oikawa.” Sugawara said as he cleans up the last toy piece on the ground, Oikawa half-heartedly smiles and gives a thumbs-up to him. 

“Don’t get me wrong, Suga. I love kids, but sometimes they’re tiring as hell.” Oikawa softly chuckles when he gets up to help out Sugawara tidy up the place. “I understand, that’s how I feel sometimes. I just think to myself over and over again that this job will help us financially, so we might as well suck it up until we get real jobs.” Sugawara nodded as he pursed his lips together while concentrating to tidy up the playroom, Oikawa hums in response. “Didn’t you want to be a preschool teacher after college.” Oikawa asked as he picked up the last toy and put it in a box nearby. “Hm, yea. It’s still indefinite, but I’m leaning towards it.” 

“I always knew that you wanted something like that. You were giving me that kinda vibe when we were playing volleyball against each other.” Oikawa went back to the chair before and slump his shoulders down with his arms dangling on the sides.

“What, you’re pretty weird sometimes, Oiks.” Sugawara dusted off his apron and shook his head in amusement after standing up.

Oikawa and Sugawara are second-year college students and have been living together ever since their college lives started. Oikawa has been very thankful towards Sugawara, because he’s the reason why he has a roof over his head or even a meal that he can pleasurably eat. Sugawara was the only person that Oikawa was familiar with when he entered college. The latter’s family owns the daycare, and he was nice enough to give Oikawa a job, so they can pay their bills together; Oikawa didn’t want to be a burden to him and wanted to help out as much as possible. They might have been friends for only a year or so, but it feels like they have known each other much longer. Nowadays, Oikawa has been thinking how he can repay his great friend with all of the wonderful things he has done for him. 

_Mission: Get Sugawara Koshi a boyfriend! …if it’s possible._

Oikawa frequently thinks that Sugawara needs a _special_ someone to spice up his life, the kid is in his early-20s. The age group where a lot, like _a lot_ of things can happen. Forget the teenage years, adulthood is where you have the freedom to experiment in your life with no one holding you back, except your will and your own conscience. 

“Hey, Suga! We should stop by the grocery store down the street and say hi to Daichi.”

“Uh, yea, sure! Why not, we also need some grocery, that is a great idea. I’m so proud of you Oikawa.” Sugawara nodded proudly as if Oikawa was in preschool giving him his first ever art piece to put on the fridge. 

Oikawa scoffed at him and stuck his tongue as a retaliation. Oikawa did not choose to go to the grocery store because they were low in items, nope. He knew that Sugawara had a cute little crush on the employee at the grocery store down the street. Now, that is something to be proud of. He’s not 100 percent sure that Daichi reciprocates Sugawara’s feelings yet, but he’s for sure there’s something going on between the two of them though. “Excited to see Daichi, Suga?” Oikawa can’t help it, but to tease the man and chuckled at his own question. He chuckled even more when he saw the latter’s expression, he was blushing! Sugawara Koshi is blushing, totally hilarious, yet cute. Oikawa’s laughter died down really quickly as what he got in return was a soft punch from the Great Sugawara Koshi, making Oikawa wince. _That was so totally worth it._

“Why did you do that?! It’s a simple question.” Oikawa rubbed his left side and playfully glared at Sugawara.

“Because I just felt it was appropriate.” Sugawara put one his hands on his hips and used his other hand to throw a peace sign towards Oikawa with a stupid grin on his face.

* * *

“Boo!” Oikawa tried with a scary approach to scare the precious Daichi who was organizing the shelves, but the latter didn’t budge at all, instead he slowly turned around with the most unimpressed expression. “Oikawa, as I am a nice person, I suggest you be more secretive than that.” Oikawa pouted with his friend’s criticism, but the two other people just laughed. 

“Ouch. I was trying to be cute, you ungrateful little asshole.”

“Oikawa Tooru, there are little kids around here, control that sinful mouth of yours! I thought working at a daycare would fix that.” Daichi replied with his hand over his chest as he was trying to be overdramatic, but Oikawa just stuck out his tongue with his arms crossed against his chest. 

“All jokes aside though, do you want to go somewhere to eat afterwards? My shift is almost over.” Oikawa nudged Sugawara’s arm to make him respond instead. “Y-Yeah, let’s all eat together, that sounds nice.” Sugawara tried to smile, but it turned out to be one of those awkward and crooked smiles, Oikawa almost laughed out loud at this point. Fortunately Daichi didn’t notice it, and just thought it was a friendly smile from the dem- angel himself. “Where are we planning to eat, Daichi?” Sugawara quickly added. Oikawa knew he wanted to redeem himself from stuttering a simple question to his little crush, _so adorable._ “Um, is it okay for you guys to go to the cafe around the corner? It’s pretty new.” Daichi timidly asked as he scratched the back of his neck; the response he got was a simple smile and small “mhm” from Sugawara, himself. 

“Then it’s settled, we’ll have to get some groceries for our house, and we’ll come back here around 30 minutes or so.” Sugawara nodded with his lips pursed and his hands gripping hard on the grocery basket. 

“Yea, that sounds great and I’ll be done with my shift! We’ll catch up later.” 

“C’mon Suga! Stop drooling over Daichi’s face and let’s get going. Also, I’m paying since I’m an angel.” Oikawa laughed as he tugs on Sugawara’s arm and dragged him to a random aisle. Sugawara was confused at Oikawa’s comment and put his hand against a corner of his lips to make sure that he was not drooling. The moment he realized that Oikawa was teasing him once again, he gave him a glare. Oikawa looked back at his friend and saw how Sugawara wanted to kill him off for his comment. Oikawa just shrugged it off because let’s face it, does he, Sugwara Koshi, have the heart to kill him, probably not. _I mean from the current situation, I’m pretty sure Suga will not kill me in a grocery store, where Daichi is-_ Oikawa’s train of thoughts were interrupted as Sugawara smacked his arm. “Why did you say that in front of Daichi, Oiks?!” Oikawa looked at Sugawara having a hurt expression while he was rubbing his arm once again, but when he saw Sugawara cupping his own face with his free hand as it got more red as seconds passed by, Oikawa could not help but to worry this time. “Don’t worry Suga! It’s not like you have a crush on our precious Daichi, right?” Oikawa said as he kept rubbing his arm from the smack, but what he got was just silence. This piqued his interest as he looked at Sugawara once again; Sugawara had his eyes looking at the floor while playing his thumbs on the basket handles. This made Oikawa chuckle and started clapping his hands softly, and Sugawara’s head shot up and looked at Oikawa with confusion written all over his face. 

“Suga, as your best friend, I already knew you have a crush on Daichi—it’s pretty obvious, y’know?” Oikawa patted Sugawara’s back as the latter’s mouth was becoming agape. “Also don’t worry about it, I’ll help you with your cute crush on him.” Oikawa added with a smile and a wink, somehow Sugawara managed to smile back at his friend. Unsure if this was a smart decision.

_Okay, Oikawa knows that you like Daichi, but for how long? Have I been this oblivious to my damn feelings this whole time? I mean it can’t be THAT obvious, to the point where-_

Sugawara sensed someone was staring at him, and it was no one other than Oikawa, the latter had his eyebrows raised. 

“What, Oikawa? Why are you looking at me like that? Also how long have you noticed that-” Sugawara looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation. Once the coast was clear, he leaned towards Oikawa and whispered, “I’ve been crushing on Daichi?”

Oikawa started laughing as they continued to put items in their grocery basket. “Well for one, you had a crazy and weird expression on your face, I mean I don’t know... thinking about Daichi, I assume?” Sugawara mentally slapped himself for not controlling his expression before gesturing to Oikawa to answer the second part. Oikawa raised his brows and moved his head to follow the direction where Suga’s hand was going “And two, probably just the last year of highschool. Even if we went to different schools, I can visibly see it. Hell, anybody with a pair of eyes can see that you have something for him. It’s the captain and co-captain trope... ” Oikawa looked over to see a familiar face coming at them. Sugawara mouthed ‘what” at Oikawa. 

“Daichi is coming over.” Oikawa whispered, making Sugawara stiff by the mention of his name. Sugawara thought to himself that he should stay normal, just act casual.

 _Normal? Pft, yeah right._ Sugawara thought to himself

Anyone can see that he’s totally doing the opposite of what normal is, and he’s pretty sure Daichi is not that dense. He hopes. He tries to relax his posture, but that didn’t work out all the way as Daichi put his arm around Sugawara’s shoulders. 

_Oh shit, fuck! What do I do now?! Oh, lord Jesus Christ-_

_“_ Are you okay there, Sugawara? Your face is getting red.” Daichi calmly turned his head to the side to see the latter’s eyebrows furrowed, turning his face into a worried expression. “Y-Yea! I’m fine, it’s just the jacket that is making me hot, haha.” _Why was I born to be so awkward!! I’m crying right now and I want to die—okay, stop it Sugawara Koshi. “_ We should go eat already.” He quickly added to lessen the awkwardness in his voice. “Well... let’s make sure we pay for the groceries first.” Oikawa butted in. He wanted to laugh at his Sugawara so badly, knowing that he’s probably digging a grave in his mind right now. Daichi just chuckled softly, making Sugawara’s face even brighter than before. “Right! How can I forget, it was just probably the hunger taking over.” Sugawara tried to laugh it off as he take away Daichi’s arm from his shoulders and puts the basket on the conveyor belt 

“Very smooth, my friend. Very smooth.” Sugawara hears Oikawa whisper right next to him, Sugawara pinches his lovely friend’s arm, then Daichi decides to intercept. “Even though the cafe is around the place, I can give you guys a ride, since you guys have groceries. I’ll wait for you guys to come out, I’ll be nearby.” Daichi nonchalantly waves at them and proceeds to go through the exit.

“You’re paying, Oikawa Tooru.”

“Understandable,” Oikawa takes out his wallet as the cashier was done dealing with their groceries. “However, can you please stop hitting the same arm over and over again?” 

* * *

“Kuroo! Do you have the next batch delivered and also! Is everything set for the customers?!” 

“Yea, I got them all covered, Akaashi!” 

Akaashi smiled as his friend made him less stressful. His coffee shop just opened recently, and he wants everything to be clean and perfect. He wants to see his customers and his staff to be happy and try to enjoy their time here. Even though the cafe just recently opened, its popularity has been booming ever since. Despite being truly happy, it would be a lie to say that it’s not stressful. Akaashi looked at the place to make himself feel more calm. Akaashi found out that if you combine white and brown together, it can make the place look spacious and cleaner, which is right. Also, you just put cute little house plants, it makes the place even more aesthetically pleasing. 

“Akaashi, Kuroo! I came here with my other friends!” Akaashi’s ears perked up by the familiar voice, he looked up and saw his own friend, Daichi and other unfamiliar faces. “Hey, it’s good to see you, Daichi! Introduce me to your friends.” Akaashi said as he smiled at the two people behind Daichi. “Oh, on the left, that’s Oikawa,” Akaashi looked at the latter as they waved to each other, “and this one is Sugawara.” Daichi put his hand on Sugawara’s shoulder, making the latter slightly blush. “Sugawara and I were in the same volleyball team in high school. Oikawa also played, but went to a different school and his Sugawara’s roommate.”

Even with small details, Akaashi knows what’s up, nevertheless, Akaashi smiled at Daichi. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you guys here! I’m Akaashi Keiji, by the way. Welcome to my cafe, we serve different varieties of pastries and drinks.” He points at the menu above them, “I hope I can see you guys more from now on.” Akaashi let out a small chuckle when he said the last sentence, but it quickly died down when he heard Kuroo trying to get help with something from the delivery. “Well, I need to go back there. Just take your time to look at the menu.” Akaashi quickly jogged to the back to help Kuroo out. 

“Well, what do you guys want? My treat! And Sugawara don't you dare try to say otherwise. As your former captain, it’s my treat, all right?” Daichi let out a small chuckle as he called himself a ‘captain’ again, which has been such a long time for him. Oikawa raised his eyebrows with a grin at Sugawara. _Definitely the captain and vice captain trope._ “I’ll just get an iced americano, small please. Also, I want a chocolate croissant.” Sugawara said with a gentle smile. “I’ll get a medium macchiato with milk bread.” Oikawa nodded with his lips pursed.

“Hey, I’m back! So, what do you guys want?”

“One medium macchiato with milk bread and two small iced americanos with just one chocolate croissant.”

“Coming up!”

Daichi gestured to them to sit at a table near the windows as they waited for their order. to arrive.

The bell on top of the door rang once again, at the door stood a man, probably over 6 feet. His white and gray hair are all spiked up and he was sporting an athleisure look, a white shirt with a gray hoodie and a pair of shorts with medium-length knee pads under the shorts. He donned a bright smile on his face. “Akaaaashi?” 

“Yes, Bokuto? The usual, I assume?”

“Mhm, you know it.”

* * *

“Bro, can you solve this one equation for me?”

“Nope, I’m too busy writing this essay that’s due at 11:59 PM today and it’s 9 pm right now; I only wrote one paragraph, don’t try to disturb me.”

“I can’t believe my best friend, Kenma Kozume, is a procrastinator.” 

“Well, shit. Lev, you’re the one to talk. At least I turn my work in time”

“By the looks of it, that’s going to be a lie soon.”

They looked at each other and sighed, afterwards they laughed as they knew they were fucked the next day. Two of them are in their last year of high school and it was the year that they needed to straighten their lives up as they’re one step closer to adulthood. Yet, it’s not working out for them as they keep procrastinating but hey! A lot of college people do say they procrastinate as well, so it’s not that bad, right? Right…?

“Kenma, when are you getting a job? Wanna join me and Hinata in the pet store as a starter? Yaku is also going to be there, he’ll be showing you the ropes.”

“Nope. I have my streaming schedule set up by then. Besides, I don’t want to be third-wheeling with Hinata.”

“Well then.”

Lev perfectly knew why Kenma was rejecting his offer as he knew his best friend is a lazy ass, but he also knows that his best friend has a crush on a certain bartender at a certain coffee shop near their high school. According to Kenma, Kuroo’s part-time hours would be colliding with the pet store’s working hours, especially on the weekends. “Is it because of Kuroo?”

“Maybe.”

“How close are you guys, anyways?” Lev heard Kenma quietly give out a sigh. “We’re childhood friends.”

“I- then what are you waiting for? Shouldn’t be that easier for you?” Lev said in disbelief while Kenma was shaking his head in disappointment. “Lev, I knew you were stupid, but not THIS stupid. What happens if I get rejected, my friendship with Kuroo is going to disappear.” Lev mouthed ‘oh’ as he realized that it is a risky move to take. “Then what are you going to do instead? I know that you go to the coffee shop frequently.” 

“Hm, I don’t know yet. I don’t really have a plan.”

“What, why? After all of these years, you never thought of one?”

“I never really thought that I would be going beyond the friendship level with Kuroo before.”

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter of this story. I started this story years ago and since we're in quarantine and all, why not pick it up again! The original story had different characters and I altered the storyline a bit, so I hope nothing is too confusing.


	2. Helping Out

“Hinata, the guy from yesterday is back.”

“Huh- what guy from yesterday?”

“Pretty tall, black… blue hair? Kinda has a menacing face. He’s at the back of the store just fiddling with his thumbs.”

“OH! Kageyama. Hold on, Yaku, I’ll be back. If the boss says something, just say I’m on break.” Hinata gives him a thumbs-up with a wide grin sketched on his face. He quickly goes to the back of the store, without giving any time for Yaku to respond. Yaku just clicks his tongue and shakes his head. “Oh, man. I wish that stupid Lev was here right now.” Yaku props his arm on the counter and sighs heavily while he rests his chin on his palm. He looks at the clock wanting his shift to be over already soon. 

Hinata slightly opens the back door of the store and peeks his head through the opening. “Psst. Kageyama, what are you doing here?” He tilts his head as he waits for Kageyama to answer back. Kageyama mumbles underneath his breath, “I just want to see some pets.” Hinata stretches his neck out and puts his hand behind his ear. “What is that, Kageyama? I didn’t hear you there.” 

Kageyama’s left eye twitches out of annoyance before shouting out, “I said that I want to see some pets, you dumbass! Clean your nasty-ass ears!” Kageyama’s insults did not hurt Hinata one bit as he’s been handling it for three years now. It would be more concerning if Kageyama didn’t insult him at all. Hinata laughs as he opens the door wider and gestures to the agitated Kageyama to go inside the store. 

The chaotic duo are both in the volleyball club and have been partners for 3 years now. Just volleyball partners, not actual love partners… Hinata would love to change that, probably this year? He just needs to have the guts to do so. Anyway, their team didn’t make it that far this year so now their schedules have opened up a bit. Hinata recently got a job at the local pet store, whereas Kageyama visits from time to time. Now, why does Kageyama visit the pet store from time to time? Is it because of the hyperactive tangerine? 

Honestly, at this point, it’s involuntary to go where Hinata goes. Head empty, no thoughts. 

It’s a secret between them, plus Yaku and Lev, but Kageyama’s greatest concern is that animals do not like him at all. There’s no absolute explanation behind this, making Kageyama even more frustrated as to why they do not like him. Therefore, he’s been coming to the pet store to make animals like him with the help of Hinata. He means no harm to them and he’s been training how to smile properly, thanks to Sugawara and Hinata. Even though sometimes, his creepy and awkward smile comes into play; however, Hinata quickly fixes that before giving him any pets. Kageyama can’t sometimes control it, it happens when he’s nervous. 

Hinata takes out a small white kitten out of the cage, holding it carefully towards his chest. “Do you see this, Yama? This is how you hold a kitten or any animal that’s the same size.” Kageyama looks at them intently and nods as he is taking mental notes. “Now, before holding them! I want you to put your hand in front of this kitten’s mouth, so they get familiar with you. Don’t panic or anything when this little one starts licking your hand.” Kageyama nods with his lips pursed together from focusing too intently. He follows Hinata’s instructions as he takes out his hand and puts it in front of the kitten’s mouth. The kitten just stares at Kageyama’s hand for a couple of seconds, making Kageyama scrunch his eyes half way before he felt a ticklish sensation on his hand. His eyes widen as he sees the kitten licking his hand. Kageyama was about to shout something out before Hinata interrupted him. Kageyama glares down at him as he wonders why Hinata was not letting him celebrate this. 

“Kageyama, don’t you dare shout. You might startle this little one and we’re back to square one.” Hinata whispers loudly. “Ah-” Kageyama now understands why and silently celebrates in his head. “Now, take out your arms and I’ll gently put the kitten on your hands.” Kageyama took a deep breath and exhaled as he put out his arms for Hinata to put the kitten on. He closes his eyes as Hinata puts the kitten on his hands, he gasps quietly while the kitten’s fur touches his palms.

“Uh, Kageyama? The kitten is in your hands, you can move them closer to your chest.” Hinata looks at Kageyama with great concern with one of his brows raised. Kageyama was not budging, but opened one of his eyes to look at Hinata and whispers. “I cannot move, you dumbass. I’m frozen in place.” Hinata stifles a laugh and takes a deep breath before helping out Kageyama. “Okay, yama, I’ll help you out here.” Kageyama nods and murmurs a ‘please’ under his breath. Hinata gently takes both of Kageyama’s arms and pushes it lightly towards his chest. “Okay, Kageyama just open your eyes. You’re going to be fine.” Kageyama slowly opens his eyes and looks down, his eyes widens at the sight in front of him. 

He whispers excitedly, “I’m doing it, I’m actually doing it right now.” 

Hinata claps his hands quietly and nods out of excitement. He pets the little kitten’s head and lets out a little mew.

From the counter, Yaku looks at the two with great interest, “I wonder why they are not a couple yet?”

“Who’s not a couple, Lev?” Yaku jumps out of his position and turns around to shush Lev. Yaku points at Hinata and Kageyama, Lev immediately understands what was going on. “Ah, do they look like a cute couple to me. Why are my friends so dense when it comes to relationship stuff?”

“Huh, who else are you talking about?”

“Oh, just Kenma. He’s been crushing on a guy named Kuroo.”

“Wait- WHAT. Kuroo, like Kuroo Tetsurou?! Why-” Lev immediately cups Yaku’s mouth to shut him up and uses his other hand to put his index finger against his own lips. 

* * *

_Why does math have to be this hard? Would I be needing this in the ‘real world’ or is that an excuse for us to go through pain and suffering?_ Yamaguchi scratches his head out of frustration and erases his work once again. He’s been in the library for hours now and he has not finished his homework packet for this week. He groans quietly and lays his head on the table.

“Is this seat taken?” Yamaguchi’s head shoots back up and is surprised to see a tall man with blond hair and glasses. “Uhm, yea. You can sit there.” The guy replies back with a ‘hm’ and pulls the vacant chair and seats on it. Yamaguchi is intrigued by him and so he follows the guy’s movements of taking his schoolwork until the guy noticed that Yamaguchi was indeed looking at him. Yamaguchi’s eyes went back to his own work and he pretended to solve the equation to make it seem like he was not looking at the unnamed guy. _Ugh, I’m so stupid! I totally got noticed by him._ Yamaguchi mentally beats himself before trying to actually work on the math problems, but with no avail, Yamaguchi’s mental state is exhausted. He sighs and starts to think that he should go home, looking at the page will not do anything. As he grabs his backpack from the chair next to him, the guy starts to speak up. Yamaguchi looks at him and tilts his head since he did not hear what the guy said. 

The blond hair guy clears his throat and uses his pencil to point at Yamaguchi’s packet, “I have the same homework. Do you need some help with it? I finished it earlier.” Yamaguchi puts back his bag on the chair and nods with a small smile. “Yea, I would totally appreciate that. I’ve been stuck with that one problem.” Yamaguchi points at the problem that he’s been stuck on and hands the packet to the guy. He looks at the page and hums, he then takes a folder out of his bag. Revealing the same packet as Yamaguchi’s and flips to the page where the problem was. He puts down Yamaguchi’s packet and sets it on the middle of the table, so he can show how he solved it with ease.

“Ah, this one. I think I just recently finished that problem today, but I finally found a way to solve it.” Yamaguchi leans towards him as the guy starts to explain how he solved and showed each step slowly. Yamaguchi’s eyes light up as he starts to understand the problem, he takes the packet back to his side and starts to solve it with the steps that he was shown and found himself to work on the other problems before giving it to Mr. Glasses to check it. The guy across from Yamaguchi also worked on his own, but takes a glance from time to time to see where he’s at. After a while, he takes it back to the blonde guy to check if he had done the problems correctly. After looking over the problems, he hums and gives Yamaguchi a thumbs-up before giving back the packet. 

“Oh my god, thank you so much. You explained it better than my teacher could ever do. I even had time to actually finish the packet. By the way, I’ve been wanting to ask what your name is and what school you go to?”

“Tsukishima, Tsukishima Kei. I moved to Karasuno this year and I’m in class 5, what about you?”

“Wait, seriously? I also go there, so I’m guessing we’re both third-years? Also. I’m Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi Tadashi.” No wonder he had never seen Tsukishima before, he’s one class above him and he recently transferred. He has been told people in class 5 were really smart. _Oh man, this guy is so cool._ “I’m in class 4, I guess that’s why we don’t really see each other.” Tsukishima just hums in response and starts to pack up his things, Yamaguchi notices that he sees a familiar keychain on one of Tsukishima’s zippers.

“Oh, woah. Where did you get that dinosaur keychain, I have something similar to that.” Yamaguchi quickly takes his backpack and shows Tsukishima the dinosaur keychain he was talking about. “I got the triceratops one, I got it when I was younger. I don’t know much of the details anymore though.” Tsukishima widens his eyes as he looks at his dinosaur keychain and back to Yamaguchi’s.

“I got it from the museum close to here, my brother works there as a curator.”

“Wow! That’s pretty cool, I wanted to be a curator when I was younger. I really liked going to the museum there, to the point my mom got tired of going there from dropping me off and such.” Yamaguchi chuckles lightly before realizing that he might’ve wasted Tsukishima’s time. “Oh, I’m sorry. I might’ve been wasting your time there, Tsukishima.” He smiles shyly and rubs the back of his neck. Tsukshima shakes his head and gives him a small smile before proceeding to pack his things. _He looks handsome when he smiles… wait, what am I saying?_ Yamaguchi checks his watch and quickly packs his things as well. Both of them stood up at the same time, both of them looked at each other. “Ah, I also planned to get out of the library.” _Why am I awkward all of the sudden?!_ They both started walking towards the main entrance of the library in silence, making Yamaguchi hold onto his backpack straps as he can feel the awkwardness between them. The moment they went out of the library, Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima’s side. “Well, I’m glad to meet you, Tsukishima! I hope to see you in school.” Yamaguchi waves at him and turns to the left. When he started walking, he heard another pair of footsteps behind me. He turns around to see Tsukishima going in the same direction. _I- do we live in the same neighborhood?_ Yamaguchi couldn’t say anything as Tsukishima had put on headphones and did not want to disturb him. So he just subtly slowed down his pace and walked beside Tsukishima.

Tsukishima looked down at him and had a small smile on his face as he didn’t seem to mind Yamaguchi’s present, both of them thought the walk towards their houses seemed familiar and safe.

* * *

“Asahi, what about this combination?” Nishinoya steps out of the fitting room with a confident pose and grins proudly at the end result. Asahi could not help, but to face his palm at his friend’s attempt to fit clashing patterns together. “Nishinoya, it’s a very unique look.” As he said that, a burst of laughter came out from his left side. “Yuu, what the hell are you wearing! Those don’t go together!!” Tanaka holds onto his stomach as he couldn’t contain his laughter. Asahi tries to calm down Tanaka as everyone in the store starts to stare in their direction. However, it did not work.

“Okay then, Ryu! What about you, huh?! Your turn to put on your clothes that you’ve picked!” Nishinoya juts his lower lip out and folds his arms to make him seem like he is intimidating. 

Tanaka wipes his imaginary tear away and clears his throat before standing up from his seat. “All right, all right. Move aside, Yuu. Lemme show you how a person with a great fashion sense looks.” Tanaka steps inside the fitting room and puts on the clothes. While the remaining two wait for Tanaka to come out, Nishinoya looks at Asahi with his arms still crossed. “Is my outfit that bad, Asahi?” Asahi starts to sweat from the simple yet strong question from Nishinoya, he struggles to tell the truth or lie once again. 

“Yes and no, I’ll find you a better fit. Like we can change the pants or something, then it’s good to go. It’s not horrendous at all.” Asahi finds himself starting to ramble on before noticing Nishinoya chuckling at him. “Okay, I’ll let you pick it. I trust you to make me look good, Asahi!” Asahi sighs in relief that he did not offend Nishinoya in some way. 

“Are you guys ready to see some greatness!?” Tanaka steps out of the fitting room with both of his hands on his hips and grins with pure confidence to show off his athleisure look, topping it off with a beanie. Asahi and Nishinoya look in awe, making Tanaka’s grin even bigger. “What did I tell you, Yuu? This is what great fashion looks like.” 

“Okay, I have to hand it to you, Ryuu. You really got me there, but don’t you worry! I got Asahi to help me out.” Nishinoya winks at Asahi and gives him a thumbs-up.

Asahi meekly gives Nishinoya a thumbs-up as well, he started to feel anxious as he thought of having to pick his outfit afterwards. _Don’t worry, he is not a picky person. No need to worry that much._

While Ryuu describes his outfit to Nishinoya and Asahi, something caught his eye. He looks over to see a really beautiful girl. She has this chic and mysterious aura surrounding her, she has gorgeous black and blue hair. Her glasses also make her look cute. Ryuu was awestruck at the sight of the girl, not hearing Nishinoya say his name multiple times. Asahi pokes Nishinoya’s shoulder and tells him to look at the direction that Tanaka is looking at. Both of them look over at the two girls looking at some clothes nearby.

“Ah, you’re looking at Kiyoko, Tanaka?”

“Wait- you know her, Asahi?”

“Yea, we were in the same class back when we were third-years.”

“Whaaat?! You have to introduce me to her, Asahi!”

“Well, I don’t know her that much for me-”

“Please, Asahi!” Tanaka looks at Asahi with pleading eyes and has hands clasped together.

“Okay… fine, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Yes!! I love you, Asahi!”

“Hey, you can’t say that!”

* * *

A/N: I'm back with second chapter! Ah it's a miracle that I have finish this one, I think I found my rhythm. Constructive criticism and any kind of comments are welcomed. Hope you liked it!


	3. I'm Right Here

Akaashi has to do something right now, Bokuto’s emo mode is back, who is sitting down with his head against the bar. He doesn’t have volleyball practice today, so it confuses Akaashi as to why he’s acting like this. _I need to figure something out here, it’s lunchtime… meaning more people are going to come in._ Akaashi makes eye contact with Kuroo and Kuroo nods in response, knowing that he has to take care of the customers for the time being. Thank God that Kuroo understands Akaashi and Bokuto’s relationship or Bokuto would become more uncooperative if Akaashi does not do anything. 

“Bokuto?” He pokes the top of Bokuto’s head repeatedly until Bokuto raises his head from the counter and looks at Akaashi with droopy eyes. Bokuto whines, “Akaaaashi. I’m not worthy anymore, you can leave me here alone.” He put his head back down and sighs heavily. Everyone would think that this behavior is childish, which it kind of is… but Akaashi loves it, he thinks it’s just simply adorable and just wants to smother him with kisses. He can never get tired of it. “Bokuto, stand up, right now.” Akaashi leans towards Bokuto and whispers close to his ear. He chuckles softly seeing Bokuto’s ears turn red. _So adorable._ Bokuto raises his head again with his lips jutted out and looks at Akaashi, who is opening the door for him to go in. Bokuto drags his feet to go towards the employee’s section of the cafe. Akaashi takes Bokuto's hand when he arrives at the door and leads him to his office while Bokuto continues to drag his feet, making Kuroo sigh at the sight.

Akaashi closes the door and looks at Bokuto. “What’s wrong, Bokuto? You don’t have volleyball practice today, right?” Bokuto shakes his head and mumbles a ‘no’. “Then, what’s wrong?” 

Bokuto turns his head to the side to avoid Akaashi’s eyes and he starts to fiddle with his fingers. “Koutarou, you have to tell me. I don’t want you to be sad all day.” Bokuto’s ears perk up as Akaashi says his first name, which doesn’t happen as often. He continues to avoid Akaashi’s eye contact, and instead holds both of Akaashi’s hands to sway side to side. 

“It’s just that I… we… you know...”

“We…?” Akaashi lowers his head to see Bokuto’s face, which is turning red by seconds. 

Bokuto takes a deep breath and pouts. “We don’t have much time with each other anymore, you have to work at your coffee shop and I’ve been busy with volleyball. I just want more time with you.” He softly mumbles, but Akaashi still understands what Bokuto has said. His eyes widen and he holds Bokuto’s hands tighter. 

_You are so cute, I can just kiss you right now!_ Akaashi was losing his mind, but he kept his composure. He let go of Bokuto’s hands and instead he cups his cheeks. “Koutarou?”

“Yes, Keiji?” _Ah, you’re making it harder for me to keep calm._ Akaashi holds onto his breath before letting out a chuckle. “You are just so cute, Koutarou. I don’t know what to do with you.” Akaashi looks at him with full of love and starts to caress Bokuto’s cheeks with his thumbs. 

“This is not a laughing matter!” Bokuto childishly whines and crosses his arms.

“I’m sorry, it is not a laughing matter. You are right.” Akaashi nods with his lips pursed together, a sign of reassurement. “What about this, we go on a date together this weekend? I close the store early and we can go somewhere fancy?” Bokuto’s eyes sparkle at the word ‘date’ and nods excitedly like a kid would when they get something that they want.

“Yes, I don’t have anything on Saturday. So, Saturday. You can’t back down from it, okay?”

Akaashi nods with a slight smile, “Yes, on Saturday.” He squishes Bokuto’s cheeks together before giving him a brief peck on the lips. He laughs as he sees Bokuto’s surprised expression before pouting once again.

Bokuto puckered his lips, demanding for more. “Just that, it was so short.” Akaashi shakes his head, “Just wait until this Saturday.” Akaashi quickly removes his hand the moment he hears the office door creak slowly. Kuroo peeks his head through the crack and scratches his head. “Uhm, boss? We got a lot more customers this time around, so can you please get out of there?” 

Akaashi clears his throat and dusts his clothes off, “Yea, I’ll be out there in a moment.” Akaashi turns his head and quickly gives him a peck on the cheek before going back to the counter to start working again. Bokuto touches his cheek in awe. 

“I’m never going to wash this cheek ever again, and we’ve been only dating for a… month?! Also his laughter, music to my ear.”

“You guys are disgusting.” 

“Shut up, Kuroo!”

* * *

_Oh man._ Kuroo looks at the clock and sighs in relief. Less people are going to come in, he was not expecting the cafe to burst in popularity and it’s only been a few weeks since they opened up. He hears the bell ring above the door. Kuroo smiles at the familiar face.

“Well, hello there, Kenma.” Kenma didn’t take a glance at Kuroo as he’s too busy with his gaming console. “Is that the new game you were talking about, hm?” Kenma continues to punch in different gaming commands and gives Kuroo a small grunt as a reply, Kenma sits down where the counter is and lets his feet dangle. Kuroo just chuckles as he’s used to Kenma’s unresponsive behavior. Another person comes into the cafe, Kuroo looks at the incoming customer as he hears the bell jingle. 

A white-haired, lanky boy with green eyes widely smiles and waves at Kenma from the entrance, “Kenma, I hope I’m not late. Did you just get here?” Kenma looks up at Lev and shakes his head. Now, Kuroo was curious… _Who is this kid? I let Kenma be alone and this is what happens?_ “Oh? Who is this Kenma, you never introduced him to me?” Kuroo cringes at himself as he sounded like mom, which wasn’t his intention.

“Oh, this is Lev. He’s in the same class as I am and he transferred to Nekoma after you graduated.” Kuroo looks at Lev and realizes that he’s looking up at the silver-haired kid, he raises his brows and crosses his arms to give out a sense of dominance. _What am I doing?!_ “Kuroo, what are you doing?” _I would like to ask the same thing-_

“Nothing!”

“Ah, well… As he said, I’m Lev Haiba. Kenma has told me a lot of-” Lev couldn’t finish his sentence from Kenma suddenly hitting Lev’s side with his elbow. Lev bites his lip to not make a loud noise and just covers his side from possibly getting hit by Kenma again. Now, this really got Kuroo’s attention. “Huh, Kenma has been talking about me? Like what has he said?” Lev side-eyed Kenma without saying anything because if he says another word would guarantee it would be another hit. “Nothing, I’ve been saying how annoying you were when you were still in Nekoma.” Kenma went back to his game with a scowl on his face. Kuroo dramatically holds onto his shirt and acts like he was hurt by Kenma’s words. 

“Ouch, you don’t even miss me, Kenma?” 

“I’m going to leave, Kuroo.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop. I’ll get you your drink. What about you, Lev?”

Lev looks up at the menu and back at Kuroo, “Uhm… I’ll just get a matcha tea latte, medium?” Kuroo nods and starts to prepare their drinks. “So… how did they get a cafe of their own, they’re both in college, right?”

Kenma grunts and does not take his eyes from his game, “Uh… let’s see. It’s not really Akaashi’s property, it’s one of his parents’ properties, so it’s not under his name. However, they gave Akaashi a lot of freedom with this one, from the location to decorations. So… ugh shit, this boss is harder than I thought.” Kenma got too absorbed in the game to continue the story. Luckily for Lev, Kuroo was listening to the whole conversation. “In a sense, it would seem like he does own it. His parents put a lot of faith in him when it came to this little cafe. Even with the cafe’s name and some of the menu items, it was all Akaashi. Well, your drinks are ready.” Kuroo gives both of their drinks out, he taps on Kenma’s console screen and points at the drink. Lev listens to what Kuroo said as he sipped on his drink. Lev hums happily and gives Kuroo a thumbs-up for the drink. 

“Oh, Kenma? Is that you?” Akaashi comes out from the employee’s room and waves at Kenma. Kenma pauses his game and looks up at Akaashi to wave back. “This is my friend, Lev.” Lev waves at Akaashi with a friendly smile. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Kenma!” Bokuto comes out a few minutes after Akaashi, using both of his hands to wave at Kenma. Kenma half-heartedly waves at him as he thinks Bokuto has too much energy. Kenma often wonders the dynamic between Akaashi and Bokuto and how it effectively works. “Ah?! You’re the guy from the pet store with Yaku and Hinata!” 

“Yes, my name’s Lev! I remember you guys, you guys were looking at puppies!” Bokuto and Lev exchange a high-five with a goofy grin on both of their faces. 

Kuroo looks both at Akaashi and Bokuto with confusion, “Puppies? You guys are looking for a pet?”

“Nah, bro. Akaashi and I just stumbled across the pet store and were just looking at the pets.”

“Not to be rude or anything, since we know Yaku...” Akaashi butts in, “You and Yaku are dating, right?” Lev chokes on his spit from the straightforward question from Akaashi, Kuroo widens his eyes from the new information he has gotten.

“What?! You’re dating Yaku, that gremlin?” Akaashi elbows Kuroo’s arms, making him wince from the pain. 

“It’s okay, but yea! We only started dating recently though.” 

“Huh, you have guts to confess to Yaku, kid.” 

“What about you, Kuroo? When’s going to be your turn?” Lev and Kuroo gave each other the side-eye with only Akaashi noticing the interaction between, making him smile as he never misses. 

“Shut up, Bokuto.”

* * *

“Oikawa, come on. Just tell me.” Suga taps the dining room table of their apartment as they just finished their dinner. Suga discovered that Oikawa knew his crush on Daichi, so now it’s his turn to figure out Oikawa’s. 

“There’s nothing to tell you, Suga” Oikawa blows his bangs out of the way and crosses his arms. Oikawa does a little “hmph” and looks away from Suga with his eyes closed. 

“Wait, what?! But you know my crush on Daichi, why can’t you tell me about yours?” 

“Well- I figured that out on my own, it was too easy?” Suga scoffs at how dramatic Oikawa was acting, he might have to beat him up to get the answer that he wants; however, Suga was convinced that he is an angel, so he’s not going to do it. Just mentally. 

“Is it Iwaizumi…?” Suga raises his brows and leans towards Oikawa, who was still holding his position of being dramatic. Oikawa suddenly opens his eyes, but continues on avoiding Sugawara’s eye contact.“W-What?! No, are you out of your mind?” Sugawara smirks when he sees Oikawa’s ears going redder by the second. He slightly gets up from his seat and pinches Oikawa’s ear. “Well, your ears say otherwise.”

Oikawa moves back and covers his ears, he looks at Sugawara all panicky. “No, no! It’s red because… I’m embarrassed. Yea! I’m embarrassed.” He nods as says the last part like it was a fact. 

“C’mon, give it up Oikawa Tooru. You have a crush on your childhood friend, Iwaizumi. As you said before, even if we were in different teams, you can still see it.” Sugawata leans back at his seat with his arms crossed, looking smug at Oikawa. 

“I did not say that, that’s not what I said before.”

“Well, close enough.”

“Ugh! Damn you, Sugawara.” Oikawa puts his forehead against the table and heavily sighs. “Fine, I’ll tell you! So you can shut up, you grandma-looking ass. I do like Iwaizumi, ever since the beginning of high school… blah blah.” Sugawara snickers quietly as he wins this argument. “I haven’t seen Iwaizumi around though? Does he go to another school?”

“Yes.” Oikawa mumbles before groaning loudly, raising up his head. He props his elbow on the table and uses his palm to rest his chin on, he looks at Sugawara with a deadpan expression. “America. Sugawara, America.” 

“Oh, shit. America, huh?” Sugawara was not expecting that answer, he thought Iwaizumi just went to school in Japan, not in an entirely different country. “Do you guys still talk to each other or something?’

“Yea, of course, but Sugawara? He’s in America.” Oikawa emphasizes on the last word with a slow nod.

“...and?”

“Oh, Sugawara Koushi, you don’t have to rub it in.” Sugawara was about to say something as he didn’t say anything that would be deemed ‘rubbing it in’. Oikawa uses his free hand to stop Sugawara from saying anything else. “That means I don’t really know what’s going on around Iwaizumi’s life as much as I used to. He’s not even telling when he’s going to come back, he says that it’s going to be a surprise or something like that.” Oikawa puts his hands up with a stressed out look on his face. “You know how stressful, that is? Why does he have to hide that kind of information? Is someone or a gang after him?! It just does not make sense to me.” Oikawa immediately puts his head back against the table and sighs heavily once again. 

“Huh, that is pretty strange? I wonder what he is thinking.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying this whole time! He’s so dumb!”

“Maybe… he’s coming back soon? Who knows.”

“Sugawara, do not give me false hope or I’ll pull your hair out.”

“I’ll like to see you try.” Sugawara gets up from his seat and gathers up the plates. He goes straight to the sink and puts it there to be wash tomorrow. He looks at Oikawa, who has not moved one bit. He walks to Oikawa’s side of the table and pokes his head multiple times. “C’mon princess Oikawa. Let’s go wash up and go to sleep.”

“No, just let me stay here for awhile.”

“Okay, fine then. Don’t complain to me when you have dark circles tomorrow since you don’t want to go to bed early.”

“Good point, I hate it when you are a smart ass.”

“Okay, well, at least I have an ass, Oikawa.”

“Don’t try me, bitch.”

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! As always, thanks for reading this latest chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! And yes, Iwaizumi is coming to the story... I just haven't made up an idea as to how he's going to be in the story. Will he work with Daichi or join Akaashi and Kuroo in the cafe? Who knows? 


End file.
